The Diary of the Perverted Hermit's Successor
by theyalwaysdestroymysoul
Summary: A 'sinful' incident happened at the beach, thus naming Jiraiya's successor in terms of perversion! Please read to determine who's this guy! Please read and review!


_The following characters are owned by Kishimoto Masashi and this fiction is probably the shortest I've written lately._

_This is part of the Naruto Diaries Collection I've been creating. This is the second and the first one's entitled The Diaries of Regret, which features Jiraiya, and Tsunade's Diary. I'll be more than happy if you check it out!_

**The Diary of the Perverted Hermit's Successor**

_**By theyalwaysdestroymysoul**_

_Dear Diary,_

At first, he hesitated about putting this entry into his diary. "What if someone find out this journal? I wouldn't want to be caught dead." He mustered all of his wits and focused on his pen.

Who would've thought that the diplomatic _Neji Hyuuga _would do something like that?

He started to write again while sweat drops can be seen from his temples.

_Okay, primarily I would like to state here, in the noble name of the Uchiha clan, that what happened a while ago __ISN'T EXACTLY WHAT I WANT._

_Umm… okay maybe I did want some parts, but certainly not all of it!_

_It happened just before lunch. Everybody's having a good time at this newly opened beach near Godaime Hokage-sama's office. Hinata-sama asked Naruto to help her build some sand castles and that made me happy because she's finally improving and I've got some good news in store for Uncle Hiyashi but this isn't really what this is all about. I just feel like saying so._

_When Kakashi-sensei and Gai-sensei asked me for help in preparing our meal, I experienced a sudden headache. Probably because of the unbearable sun and due to lack of sleep from the previous night._

_Kakashi-sensei asked me what's wrong after he noticed the sudden paleness of my skin. Then, he offered to bring me to Tsunade-sama (since we had the honor of having Godaime-sama with us). I respectfully declined, saying that this is just a mere headache and within a few seconds, it'll be gone._

_As I strolled near the waters to get some fresh air, I saw Sakura and Tenten playing volleyball. Within a few seconds, Lee, Naruto, Sasuke and Hinata-sama played as well. I could've joined them but another ache pained in my head. Then suddenly, something went wrong… My eyes. My Byakugan is affected. It hurt so much that I wanted to scream but then again, I do not want to cause a ruckus. I walked towards the nearest shade and hoped for the best._

_As I was starting to relax my nervous system, my Byakugan functioned according to its own will! And_

Neji gulped as he readied himself to write the next words.

_I saw something sinful within Tenten. _

_You know, something that… disturbingly bounces when someone is jumping._

_Tenten loves to hit the ball and does most of the jumping so basically _insert GULP here _it bounces all the time too._

_Tenten looked towards me and smiled. Everything seems to be in slow motion as those _insert SWEATDROPS here _sinful somethings that can possibly bring a man to his doom also looked at me. And good gracious; it's as if they're smiling too._

_The next thing I knew, I woke up inside a clinic with Hokage-sama attending me. Maybe I should ask Uncle about this… sinful encounters and how to… prevent them._

Neji immediately closed his diary and ran outside to join the others. He doesn't want to look suspicious.

--

**An entry from Tenten's diary that same day:**

_Dear Diary,_

_Neji suffered a very terrible headache this morning. We were all shocked but Tsunade-sama told us it was because of the immense heat. Luckily, he recovered quickly and joined us after lunch. I can see he's completely happy at that time._

_One thing that puzzles me though is the fact that before he collapsed, he stared at me with a smile and his nose curiously bled! I wonder why. However, I guess that's not important. Poor Neji's veins are bulging from his temples again. Must've been from the intense pain._

_Later!_

_**The End**_

**--**

_Haha! Maybe you've found it cheesy and boring but I just have to write about Neji! Who could've thought that he's a discreet perv? XD Anyway, One-of-a-Clayr 's work from inspired this fic. Please review! Thanks and God bless!_


End file.
